Un deseado San Valentin
by Sibreka
Summary: ¡Hoy es San Valentin! ¡En este dia las chicas transmiten sus sentimientos a traves de un chocolate! pero Orihime duda en entregar el dulce a su sempai Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Lograra transmitir sus sentimientos? ¡Entren y averiguenlo! *Fic One Shot UA* ¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad atrasado! ¡FINALIZADO!


Ya se, ya se

" _Sibreka, no mames ya se va a acabar febrero"_

" _Te tardaste un buen"_

" _Llegaste tarde a la fiesta"_

" _Tienes un chingo de fics atrasados y ya andas con uno nuevo"_

Lo sé, pero la musa llego unos cuantos días antes de San Valentín y me negaba a subir algo con lo que no estuviera satisfecha y helo aquí xD

 **Dedicatoria especial a :** _Dianapotter_ , quien me ayudo con el título del fic (ya sabes que te ailoveo), fangirleo a morir y sacamos nuestras perverts ideas juntas, es un regalo de San Valentín atrasado, el de cumpleaños está en proceso amigui n.n

 _"Hola"_ : Pensamientos.

 **Hola** : Hablando con fondo.

Hola: Normal.

Espero que lo disfruten

Nos vemos al final

 **O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O**

 **UN DESEADO SAN VALENTIN**

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Es Kurosaki sempai! — El grito de una joven resonó por toda el aula al tiempo que varias jovencitas se amontonaban en la ventana que daba al patio de deportes, estaban en receso y un grupo de jóvenes jugaban al basquetbol.

— ¡Es tan guapo! — Grito otra.

— Quisiera una cita con él. — Dijo una más soñadoramente.

— Yo igual. — Suspiraron tres al mismo tiempo.

Al fondo del salón de clases una joven veía distraídamente por la ventana y pudo ver la naranja cabellera del nombrado por sus compañeras. Inoue Orihime, 16 años, estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, dueña de un largo cabello naranja rojizo que a la luz del sol parecía un atardecer y un cuerpo de infarto para muchos hombres no pudo reprimir un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano y no dejaba de ver a su amor platónico el cual recibía un pase y encestaba a favor de su equipo.

— " _¡Lo hizo!"_ — Pensó alegremente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. — _"Sabia que lo haría"_ — Lo admiro un momento mientras él se limpiaba el sudor con el brazo y celebraba con sus compañeros.

— Mi reino por tus pensamientos. — Escucho que le susurraban al oído, sobresaltándola y haciendo que saltara de su asiento.

— ¡T-Tatsuki-chan! — Tartamudeo sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga frente a ella. Tatsuki Arisawa era una de las mejores en el club de karate, alta y de cabello negro un poco más debajo de los hombros, se conocían desde secundaria y se habían llevado bien desde el comienzo, además se había autoproclamado su protectora porque cada vez que alguien la molestaba debería vérselas con ella. — N-no estaba pensando en nada.

— Si claaaro. — Dijo sarcásticamente viendo de reojo a la cancha. — Deberías bajar de las nubes y prestar más atención a tu alrededor. — Le dio un golpecito en la frente y mientras su amiga solo soltaba un "ouch" tomo una silla de un pupitre cercano para sentarse. — Traje el almuerzo. — De una bolsita de papel saco un par de sándwiches y jugos poniéndolos sobre el pupitre.

— Gracias Tatsuki-chan.

— No hay de que. — Le sonrió. — ¡Gracias por la comida! — Dijeron al mismo tiempo para comenzar a consumir sus alimentos. —Asi que… — Comento Tatsuki después de pasar su primer bocado.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Es interesante Kurosaki? — Le murmuro en voz baja y en tono burlón.

Inmediatamente la ojigris abrió los ojos sorprendida y el pedazo de sándwich se atoro en el camino a su garganta.

— ¡Cof, cof, cof! — Orihime se golpeó el pecho y bebió velozmente de su jugo para pasar el bolo alimenticio y no morir asfixiada.

— Respira Orihime. —La pelinegra le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

— Si… cof, cof… ya estoy mejor. — Hablo ahogadamente. — ¿Pero porque dijiste eso? —Le pregunto apenada. — Yo no estaba viendo a Kurosaki-sempai.

— Ahhh pero yo nunca dije que estuvieras viendo a alguien, yo solo dije si Kurosaki era interesante. — Respondió Tatsuki "inocentemente".

— No… y-yo estaba… solo… ¿A-acaso soy… tan obvia? — Pregunto derrotada bajando la mirada hacia sus rodillas.

— Bueno cuando esa naranja con pies te hace platica por momentos tartamudeas, tiemblas más que un chihuahua y tu cara solo dice "amo a ese hombre" asi que… si, eres muy obvia. — Brutalmente honesta, típico de Tatsuki. — Excepto para el susodicho el cual no parece saber nada.

— Ahhh. — Suspiro cansadamente.

— Ya van casi dos años Orihime, deberías declararte ya. — Animo a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que desde que comenzaron la preparatoria Orihime se había enamorado de Kurosaki Ichigo pero siempre se cohibía con él.

— Es que no puedo. — Murmuro triste. — Me da pánico ¿y si me rechaza? ¿y si pierdo la pequeña amistad que tenemos por una tonta declaración?

— Orihime ya estamos casi a mediados de febrero, en marzo se graduara, ya no lo veras de nuevo y créeme, cuando pasen los años te sentaras un momento en una solitaria banca en algún lugar del mundo y pasara por tu mente _"¿Y si hubiera tenido el valor de…?"_ —Dijo sabiamente la pelinegra.

— P-pero…

— Además si te rechaza él se lo estará perdiendo. — Le guiño el ojo.

— Supongo que puedo intentarlo. — Los ánimos de la pelirroja aumentaron de repente, con las palabras brindadas por su mejor amiga tomo una decisión.

Le confesaría sus sentimientos a su querido sempai.

— Que bien que hayas tomado esa decisión, y estamos justo en la época correcta para eso.

— ¿Uh?

— Orihime, ¿Qué día es el miércoles? — Le pregunto.

— 14 de febrero.

— ¿Día de?

— Es el día de… san… Valentín. —Respondió lentamente comenzando a captar la indirecta de su amiga.

— ¿Sabes Orihime? Me entere de buena fuente que a Kurosaki le gusta el chocolate. — Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki inhalo profundamente mientras se acercaba a su maleta de deportes tomo una pequeña toalla y se secó el sudor de la frente, para ser solo un partido amistoso en la hora del almuerzo había sudado bastante. Se acercó a los lavabos y abriendo el grifo dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza, la rápida sensación del líquido frio calmo el cansancio que sentía, cuando cerro la llave sintió como algo se acercaba rápidamente a su dirección, reacciono rápidamente y tomo la botella que se dirigía a él.

— Buena atrapada. —Lo elogio un joven alto y delgado de gafas y cabello negro azulado.

— ¿Querías golpearme en la cara Ishida? — Le reclamo el pelinaranja.

— Claro que quería, pero te conozco tan bien que ya sabía que la atraparías a tiempo. —Aseguro el joven.

— Si, claro. — Respondió sarcásticamente el muchacho abriendo la botella de agua y comenzando a beber el contenido de la misma.

— ¡Mira! tu leal club de fans vino a animarte. — Ishida apunto a las ventanas del colegio donde varias adolescentes chillaron emocionadas al ver que el de ojos ocre dirigía su vista hacia ellas.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kurosaki sempai! — Gritaron emocionadas saludándolo.

— Ahhh. — Suspiro cansado el muchacho.

— ¿Es duro ser popular? —Siguió burlándose Ishida.

— Cállate. — Le hizo mala cara.

— Tenemos un examen que hacer después del receso ¿cierto?

— Si, de literatura.

— Ichigo. — Escucho una voz grave llamándolo.

— Chad. — Lo llamo el pelinaranja, un adolescente alto y musculoso de cabello castaño alborotado se acercó a ellos.

— Traje tu maleta, la dejaste junto a la cancha.

— Gracias Chad, me ahorraste el tener que volver hasta allí. — Le agradeció sinceramente.

— Hm. — Asintió el moreno.

— Deberíamos almorzar algo antes de que comiencen las clases. — Comento el moreno,

— Deje mi almuerzo en el salón.

— Pues volvamos pronto. — Sugirió Ishida. — Porque el tiempo vuela muy rápido.

Después de que se cambiara la camisa llena de sudor por una limpia que guardaba por cualquier inconveniente, se encaminaron por los pasillos para volver a su clase, la cual se encontraba en el último piso de la escuela. Aunque en el camino tuvieron que soportar a un par de chicas que se acercaban al pelinaranja para ofrecerle almuerzos, los cuales él rechazo lo más amablemente que pudo, e incluso una chica de primero los encontró doblando un pasillo y le entrego una carta al de ojos ocre, para enseguida huir a toda velocidad dejando una estela de polvo tras ella

— Oh si, el duro trabajo de la popularidad. — Canturreo Ishida.

— Calla y recuérdame ¿porque eres mi amigo? — Pregunto harto.

— Porque soy de ese reducido grupo de personas en el mundo que te soporta y es capaz de responderte sin miedo a ser golpeado. — Respondió locuazmente

— Tch.

— Sin embargo, sigue siendo sorprendente el número de admiradoras que tienes Ichigo. —Comento Chad.

— Eso no me importa, lo que quisiera es que me dejaran en paz. — Se rasco tras la cabeza.

Se podía decir que la popularidad del pelinaranja estaba justificada, estatura de 1.81 mt., cabello naranja desordenado, unos ojos color ocre atrayentes, cuerpo atlético bien formado sumado a su permanente ceño fruncido que le daba apariencia de "chico malo" lo convertía en un BOOM para el género femenino y si a eso le sumaba que tenía muy buenas notas, su popularidad se incrementaba al punto máximo.

— Ya te llegara alguna Ichigo. — Trato de calmarlo Chad.

— Si, si. — Los ignoró.

— " _ **¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"**_ — Se escuchó una voz femenina dentro del aula por la que pasaban.

— " _ **¡Olvide mi libro de inglés en la taquilla de mis zapatos, iré por el!"**_ — La puerta corrediza se abrió rápidamente y una pelirroja salía corriendo. Paso realmente rápido, la joven al no estar poniendo atención al frente no noto que había otras personas y choco, perdiendo el equilibrio y resbalar al punto de golpear contra el piso, cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y otra mano se deslizaba tras su espalda atrayéndola hacia algo duro y cálido.

— Inoue ¿estás bien? — El corazón de ella comenzó a latir fuertemente al reconocer esa varonil voz.

— Sí, estoy bien. — Levanto la mirada y comprobó que efectivamente el pelinaranja era quien había evitado el inconveniente. — ¡Ah! — Rápidamente se alejó del susodicho y se inclinó exageradamente. — Lo siento mucho Kurosaki sempai, debí mirar al frente cuando abría la puerta.

— Está bien Inoue, no pasó nada grave. — La tranquilizo. — Hace un tiempo que no te veía ¿T-te ha ido bien en las materias? — Pregunto mirando en otra dirección, se sentía extrañamente nervioso frente a su pequeña kouhai.

— Si sempai, no he tenido problemas. — Respondió con una tímida sonrisa. — ¡Oh! Emm, debo irme… voy por… — Murmuro gesticulando con las manos nerviosamente.

— Esta bien, es bueno saludarte de vez en cuando, si tienes alguna duda ya sabes que puedes pedir m… ¡nuestra! Ayuda. — Corrigió rápidamente.

— Si… me voy, gracias de nuevo sempai. — La ojigris se alejó en dirección a las escaleras y se perdió de la vista del trio al bajar al primer piso del edificio.

— ¿Uh? ¿La conoces Kurosaki? — Pregunto extrañado Ishida.

— Si, le di unas tutorías cuando ella estaba en primer año a solicitud de la profesora Ochi. — Respondió.

— Je, ya veo. — Ishida lo miro sospechosamente y ladeo una sonrisa de burla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto al notar la risita del joven.

— Es solo que ya note por qué no soportas a tus fans. — Lo miro. — Te gusta esa chica ¿cierto? — Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más que ellos 3 escucharan.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! — Se desentendió.

— Hazte el tonto si quieres. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Deja de decir idioteces y vayamos al salón. — Les grito enfadado comenzando a andar a grandes zancadas y con una vena sobresaliendo en su cabeza.

Internamente Ichigo estaba nervioso ¡claro que le gustaba Orihime! Desde que la había visto en el patio el día de la ceremonia de ingreso le había parecido linda, pero no tenía el valor para acercarse a ella y como él era de un grado superior difícilmente la podía ver. En una salida al centro comercial mientras hacía de guardaespaldas para sus hermanas ellas habían entrado a una tienda de ropa y él se decidió a esperarlas afuera – Alegando antes con su hermanita Yuzu que un chico nada tenía nada que hacer ahí adentro -.

Fue entonces que la vio, ahí de pie junto al gran reloj del lugar, se veía preciosa con aquel vestido blanco de tirantes que ondeaba un poco con cada movimiento que ella hacía, fue inevitable, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba escondido tras una de las jardineras y ya le había tomado una fotografía con su móvil –la cual guardaba muy recelosamente en el mismo y una copia en su laptop en casa- se sintió como un acosador idiota, tuvo que esconderse de nuevo cuando en ese momento llego Tatsuki y se alejaron juntas.

Fue a mediados de mayo que se presentó la oportunidad, Ochi-sensei le había llamado a la sala de maestros, se sorprendió de ver a la ojigris también pero al recibir la explicación de la profesora lo entendió todo. El resto de junio y parte de julio estuvieron repasando química y biología que al parecer eran las materias que más le costaban a Orihime, la chica era lista, era solo que el profesor Urahara tenía unas formas extrañas de dar clase y la confundía. Aunque solo estaban juntos dos horas como máximo por momentos hablaban un poco lo que hacían, algunos pasatiempos, anécdotas de la escuela, etc. Habían hecho una pequeña amistad y cuando se veían hablaban un poco, más sin embargo era frustrante para él no poder conversar con ella todo lo que quisiera, además dentro de poco se graduaría y ya no podría verla.

— Kurosaki… ¡Kurosaki! — La voz de Ishida lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo obligo a aterrizar los pies en la realidad, ya estaban en su aula y los 3 tenían fuera sus almuerzos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hace cuánto abandonaste la tierra? Te pregunte lo que harás el miércoles.

— ¿Que pasa el miércoles? — Pregunto extrañado.

Ishida se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al ver lo despistado que era Ichigo.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Chad. — Pregunto el de ojos ocres a su amigo.

— San Valentín. — Respondió tranquilo.

Inmediatamente Ichigo se tensó, odiaba San Valentín, bueno no lo odiaba, pero lo que si le molestaba era los montones de chocolates que recibía de parte de las chicas ese día, especialmente los "honmei choco". No importaba si eran en su taquilla de deportes, en la de sus zapatos o su asiento en el salón de clases, siempre este terminaba cubierto de cajas de todas formas y tamaños, adjunto a una montaña de cartas y paquetes en los que llegaba un punto en que temía abrirlos, pues había tenido una amarga experiencia en su primer año donde le dejaron un paquete con el mencionado dulce y en una bolsita adjunta unas panties femeninas -las cuales por supuesto tiro de inmediato.-

— Mierda, olvide que estamos en esas fechas. — Se masajeo el entrecejo.

— ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? De seguro que te querrán dar más porque ya no estarás aquí el año que viene. — Comento Chad suavemente.

— Nada, solo tratar de sobrevivir ese día.

— Ichigo, por curiosidad ¿qué hiciste con el chocolate del año pasado? — Pregunto inusualmente Chad.

— Ah, ¿eso? — Ichigo comenzó a relatar.

FLASH BACK

Ichigo mostraba una mueca de fastidio mientras el taxi en el que había abordado daba vuelta en la última cuadra y se detenía frente a su hogar, cuando el transporte se fue se podía ver 3 cajas llenas de paquetes en forma de corazón o bolsitas con chocolate en la entrada de la misma.

Giro la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, pero sin embargo, en lugar de escuchar un "bienvenido" por parte de su hermanita Yuzu lo que vio fue una sombra que rápidamente le dio una patada en la quijada y lo mando a volar a mitad de la entrada.

— ¡Ichigooo! — La potente voz del patriarca Kurosaki se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

— Qué carajo… ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! — Respondió el adolescente a la figura frente a él.

— Claro que no ¡Solo te preparo para las sorpresas que da la vida! — De inmediato el puño de su hijo se enterró en su mejilla tirándolo en el suelo de madera de su hogar.

— Toma tu sorpresa de la vida. — Gruño Ichigo.

— Ohh… — Isshin se compuso como si nada y lo encaro. — Tu golpe ya es más fuerte ¡nice! — Levanto el pulgar.

— ¿Porque no pude tener un padre normal? — Bufo para si mismo.

— Ey, ey ¿que quisiste decir con eso? — Murmuró un indignado Isshin.

— ¡Justo lo que acabas de escuchar!. — Le grito.

— Ah, onii- chan bienvenido. — Su hermanita Yuzu salió de la sala con un cucharon en mano y un mandil.

— Ya estoy en casa. — Respondió el pelinaranja.

— Ustedes hacen demasiado ruido. — Se quejó Karin, la otra hermanita de Ichigo y melliza de Yuzu.

— Ichigo, rompes el corazón de tu padre. — Isshin escondió su rostro en su mano y empezó a llorar exageradamente, para después arrojarse al poster de su mujer en la sala. — Querida, nuestros hijos no me respetan. — Lloriqueo.

— Ya va a empezar. — Murmuro Karin.

— Papá ya podrías ayudar a poner la mesa. — Le ordeno la pequeña castaña.

— Voy. — Isshin se compuso de inmediato pero antes de ir al comedor vio las cajas en el recibidor. — ¿Y esto que es? — Pregunto curioso.

— Pura basura, mañana lo tirare. — Le restó importancia Ichigo.

— Ohh esos son… — Isshin tomo una de las cajas envuelto en un listón rojo y lo abrio. — ¡Sii! ¡Chocolate! — Se emocionó el hombre.

— ¡No abras las cosas que no son tuyas! — Lo pateó, haciendo que su progenitor se fuera de bruces al suelo. Pero a este parecía no haberle importado.

— ¿Que pasa Ichigo? ¿Al fin has conseguido una novia? — Lo cuestiono su padre.

— No. — Respondió cortante.

— Ichi-nii ha sido muy popular desde que empezó la preparatoria. — Comento Karin sin dejar de ver la tv.

— ¿Y tú como te enteras de esas cosas? — Pregunto escéptico, pero Karin solo se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo su partido de futbol.

— ¿Uh? ¿Escuche qué onii-chan ya tiene novia? — Pregunto curiosa Yuzu asomándose desde la cocina.

— ¡QUE NO! — Grito el susodicho con una vena en su cabeza a punto de explotar.

— Mmmm, delicioso. — Escucho suspirar a su padre.

— ¡¿P-p- pero qué carajos haces?! — Se espantó Ichigo al verlo comerse uno de los dulces de las cajas.

— ¿Como que que es lo que hago? No desperdiciar tan delicioso regalo. — Respondió como si nada.

— ¡Escúpelo, escúpelo! — Le exigió.

— ¿Porque? Tú ni vas a comértelo.

— ¡No son tuyos y los voy a tirar mañana, así escúpelos ya!

— Papá, si comes dulces no cenaras. — Lo regaño Yuzu.

— Déjalo Yuzu, así habrá más para nosotros. — Murmuro Karin.

— Estúpido hijo, al paso que vas jamás dejaras de ser virgen y no me darás nietos. — Lloriqueo mientras abría la tercera caja de chocolates.

La cara de Ichigo se puso más roja que un tomate ante el comentario.

— ¡¿PERO QUE SANDECES DICES?! — Explotó mientras su padre devoraba otro chocolate y él le daba una patada que lo estrello contra la pared

— ¡Papá ya basta! ¡Ash, hoy te quedas sin cena! — Sentencio una malhumorada Yuzu.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooooo! — Lloro con cascadas en los ojos arrojándose a los pies de su hija.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

— Así que termino comiéndoselos tu padre. — Dijo tranquilamente Ishida.

— Cuando quise tirarlos por la mañana él los había guardado bajo llave en su habitación, aun no sé cómo no le dio un pico de azúcar con todo lo que comió.

— Tu familia definitivamente es de las que no hay hoy en día. — Comento el moreno.

— Dímelo a mí.

— Pero entonces deberás prepararte mentalmente para el miércoles ¿debería traerte bebidas energéticas? — Bromeo el pelinegro.

— No exageres. — Ichigo tomo su bebida y desvió la mirada solo para perderse en la figura de Orihime caminando por uno de los pasillos, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro, pero por suerte ninguno de sus amigos lo noto.

* * *

El tan ansiado día de san Valentín llego, por donde se mirara había corazones de papel adornando las tiendas, gente haciendo compras a último minuto, florerías haciendo exorbitantes entregas y en la escuela varias chicas dando chocolates a sus amigos y novios. Tatsuki y Orihime caminaban a paso lento y la ojigris cargaba consigo una bolsa de papel marrón, sus mejillas estaban rojas y apegaba la bolsa a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, Tatsuki había insistido mucho en que debían hacer un chocolate casero por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de su amiga preparándolo todo.

Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil decir que ella ya sabía que a su amado sempai le encantaba el chocolate y que incluso ya había hecho uno el año anterior, pero que al momento de entregarlo se había echado para atrás, terminando por comerselo ella misma, sin embargo no tenía el valor de decírselo y además Tatsuki estaba tan emocionada en ayudarla que no tuvo corazón para decirle "no" a la pelinegra.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?

— Un poco. — Admitió.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, yo misma iré a golpear a esa naranja con patas, — Exclamo con el puño al aire.

— No es necesaria la violencia Tatsuki-chan. — Intento calmarla la pelirroja con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

— Oh, ahí está. — Conforme se acercaban a la entrada del instituto pudo ver la alta figura de Ichigo entrando al platel. — Deberías dárselo ahora. — Le palmeo la espalda.

— A-aun no me siento segura. — Murmuró.

— Mmm, entonces debería ser en el descanso del primer periodo. — Miro de reojo a su amiga, la cual parecía un tomate a punto de explotar. — Bueno, bueno, voy adelantándome, debo ir al club de karate antes de que empiecen las clases. — Avisó.

— De acuerdo, te veré mas tarde. — Se separaron y Orihime se quedó en la entrada, se dirigía a su taquilla cuando escucho el sonido de algún objeto cayendo al suelo. Por curiosidad volteo la mirada y pudo ver a los pies del pelinaranja varias cajitas de diferentes colores y formas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

— Ya ha empezado, Kurosaki. — Se burló uno de sus compañeros que pasaba a su lado.

— Ahhh. — Suspiro cansadamente rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— El dia va empezando y ya tienes tus primeros regalos de san Valentín ¡Que envidia! — Le siguió otro dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Ichigo no tuvo ganas de contestarles y tomo las cajas para después guardarlas desinteresadamente, al parecer ese año tendría que tirar más chocolates a la basura, aunque para él eso fuese el mayor de los pecados. Miro de reojo y pudo ver a cierta ojigris, la cual se ocultó rápidamente ¿habría sido su imaginación o acaso…?

Orihime se escondió a la mayor velocidad que pudo en cuanto noto la mirada de Ichigo en ella, no tenía el valor de entregarlo, definitivamente no, aunque Tatsuki la regañara, no lo haría. Pero él no la había visto ¿o si? ¡¿Y si la vio y noto que ella llevaba un chocolate?!

— "Muy bien Orihime, debes calmarte." — Pensó para sí misma abriendo su taquilla y sacando sus uwuabaki*. — "Respira, solo debes encontrar el momento adecuado y entregarlo. Si, eso es, cuando este solo y sin probabilidad de que te humilles a ti misma se lo darás." — Trato de auto convencerse.

— Inoue. — Escucho la voz de Ichigo tras ella y se quedó quieta.

— Ah, buenos días Kurosaki-sempai. — Trato de voltear y saludar lo más natural posible.

— Buenas ¿Por qué te ocultaste? — Pregunto curioso.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ocultarme? No, no. — Mintió. — Pensé que era tarde pero me equivoque, veo que es temprano aun, solo quería llegar pronto a cambiarme los zapatos. — Se echó a reír poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza.

— Ya veo, por un momento pensé que huías de mí. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Claro que no sempai. — Negó rápidamente.

— Mmm — Hubo un silencio entre ambos, solo intervenido por el alboroto de los demás alumnos a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente Ichigo se decidió a romperlo. — Y… ¿le darás chocolate a alguien? — Trato de sonar casual.

— Ahh… yo… bueno, si…

— ¿En serio? Que… que bien. — Trato de ocultar la tristeza que le provocaron esas palabras.

— Si,a Tatsuki-chan y a mis amigas. — Respondió ella sin notar la expresión de Ichigo.

Internamente él se puso feliz, eso quería decir que no daría un Honmei a nadie.

— Inoue yo me… — Fue interrumpido por unas voces chillonas.

— ¡Kurosaki-sempai! — Tres chicas distrajeron al pelinaranja quien volteo para ponerles atención.

— ¿Hm? ¿Puedo ayudarlas? — Pregunto lo más amablemente que pudo.

— S-solo queríamos entregarte esto sempai. — Hablo la que parecía la líder y extendieron sus bolsitas con chocolate hacia él. — ¡Acepta nuestros sentimientos por favor!

— L-lo siento. — Se disculpó avergonzado. — No puedo aceptarlos.

Las tres chicas bajaron la cabeza tristes y otra de ellas hablo.

— ¿Podrías aceptarlos al menos… como sewa-choco*?

Un rubor adorno las mejillas de Ichigo, si se lo pedían de esa forma no podía negarse así que asintió lentamente y tomo las 3 bolsitas rápidamente.

— Gracias sempai. — Las adolescentes hicieron una reverencia y se fueron cabizbajas.

Ichigo se giró para continuar hablando con Orihime, pero cuando volteo la mirada…

Ella ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Orihime exhalo un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente puso su mochila sobre el pupitre, de alguna forma ese encuentro había sido breve pero peligroso, sentía su corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho debido a la emoción de hablar con su sempai, parecía que él quería comentarle algo pero como siempre, huyo del lugar.

Ese pudo haber sido el momento indicado para confesar sus sentimientos, pero aunque hablaban con aparente normalidad sus dedos estaban tiesos y apenas y se movían, fue una salvación que llegaran algunas de las fans de su amor platónico porque ella ya no estaba pudiendo fingir más, sería un largo día el que tenía por delante.

Finalmente el timbre de inicio de clases resonó por el lugar, las primeras materias avanzaron con normalidad y sin problema alguno a excepción de uno que otro chico que fue sorprendido por el profesor comiendo chocolates, hecho que provoco una carcajada en todos sus compañeros de clase. Ya eran las 10:00 a.m., hora de un pequeño descanso de 30 minutos antes del almuerzo a las 12:30.

Como si de un resorte se tratara salto de su pupitre y tomo la bolsa de papel que llevaba con ella, después de decir a Tatsuki que no tardaría se decidió a buscar a su gran amor y lo busco por el edificio. Lo encontró en uno de los bebederos de los pasillos, se veía tan guapo cuando el brillo del agua iluminaba su cara que daban ganas de… meneo bruscamente la cabeza y decidió acercarse a él, pero no fue posible, pues otro grupo de sus fans se acercó al muchacho a ofrecer sus chocolates, los cuales volvió a rechazar –pero igualmente se los dieron sin derecho a réplica.- y trataban de sacarle alguna conversación. Cabizbaja se dio la media vuelta y volvió a su aula, ese tampoco había sido el momento justo.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, el lugar de Ichigo ya estaba rodeado por muchísimas cajas de chocolate y el pobre se veía totalmente agotado, sus amigos y él habían tenido que escabullirse a la azotea lo más rápido y fuera de las miradas femeninas como fuera posible. Lo habían captado en los pasillos, cuando iba al baño, al salir del aula de profesores e incluso fuera de los vestidores de hombres por muchísimas adolescentes que le entregaban sus chocolates a la fuerza y sus cartas de amor, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas chicas había tenido que rechazar ese día.

— ¿Soy yo o son más que el año pasado? — Pregunto Chad.

— No eres tu, de hecho creo que son el doble. — Le siguió Ishida.

— No sé, no llevo la cuenta pero ya estoy harto. — Gruño el de mirada ocre. — Tan solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

— Kurosaki, aún falta la universidad ¿sabes? — Lo molesto Ishida.

— ¡Agggh! ¡Basta! ¡ya no quiero saber más de San Valentín o chocolates el día de hoy! — Grito exasperado.

— Ya, ya, no te pongas de mal humor. — Gruño el de gafas,

— Tu no entiendes lo que es que te acosen a cada lugar donde vas y te den un chocolate que no aceptas — Explotó. — Y que igualmente aunque lo rechaza terminan dejándolo en cualquier lugar donde voy ¡había chocolates en mi armario de deportes! ¡¿Cómo diablos entraron a los vestidores de hombres en primer lugar?!

— Bueno, hay que tener valor para entrar ahí. — Acepto el mexicano.

— ¡Se acabó, me voy por algo de beber! — A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta y salió de ahí.

— Ya se le pasara. — Le restó importancia Ishida.

En otro lugar de la escuela, específicamente atrás del gimnasio una dolida Orihime trataba de contener las lágrimas. Al fin, al fin había tenido la suerte de poder darle su regalo a Kurosaki-sempai pero al haber escuchado aquellas palabras dichas en la azotea sus ánimos decayeron, era obvio que en algún momento se hartaría e iba a explotar al recibir tantos presentes ¡se sentía tan tonta! ¿Qué tendría de especial su chocolate? Si, quizá ambos se hablaban un poco y tenían una linda amistad de sempai-kouhai. Jamás podría declararse, sería aquella persona en la banca pensando en que habría pasado si hubiera tenido un poco más de valor.

— Supongo que fui una ilusa ¿no? — Trato de secar las finas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. — Nunca me vera más que como su kouhai. — Miro el chocolate en la bolsa. — Supongo que deberé comerlo yo. — Comenzó a andar.

— Ehhh, miren lo que está aquí. — Una de las chicas que se había declarado a Ichigo por la mañana se escuchó tras ella.

— Ah, yo… ¿p-puedo ayudarlas? — Se cohibio-

— ¿No es esa que hablaba con Kurosaki-sempai esta mañana? — Le siguió la otra, una rubia de ojos miel.

— Oye, oye, últimamente te hablas mucho con él y están muy juntos ¿no? — Una castaña de ojos del mismo color le jalo del cabello, sacándole un gritito de dolor y haciendo que la bolsa se cayera al frio suelo.

— D-duele, por favor suéltame. — Pidió suavemente.

— Ey miren, tiro algo. — La líder, la cual tenía cabello negro y lacio y ojos azules tomo la bolsa.

— N-no, por favor eso es mío. — Suplico.

— Mmm. — La líder la miro maliciosamente. — ¿Qué será, será? — Abrió el paquete y se encontró con un paquete negro decorado con un bonito moño rojo, comenzó a abrirlo mostrando un bonito chocolate moldeado en forma de corazón.

— Basta por favor, eso es… privado. — Sintio que la soltaban del cabello y caia al piso.

— ¡Que linda! ¡Hizo un chocolate de San Valentín! — Se burló la castaña soltándola.

— Oye ¿Para quién es? — Pregunto la rubia intimidándola.

— P-para nadie. — Respondió muy quedito y comenzando a levantarse.

— ¡Mentirosa! ¿Por qué harías un honmei sin dárselo a nadie? ¡De seguro es para Kurosaki-sempai! — La acuso la pelinegra.

— N-no es verdad — Trato de negarlo y se lanzó a la chica para tratar de quitárselo pero esta lo lanzo.

— Miren, miren. Lo sigue como si de un perrito se tratara. — Se burló la castaña recibiendo el paquete. — Ven perrito, ven jajajaja.

Orihime trato de atraparlo pero esta volvió a arrojárselo a la rubia y así consecutivamente de una a otra, hasta que una de ellas metió el pie e hizo que la pobre ojigris terminara en el piso de nuevo. La caja por otro lado se veía golpeada y desaliñada, era obvio que aquel perfecto chocolate hecho con tanto cariño ya estaba arruinado y roto dentro del mismo paquete.

— ¿Qué pasa perrito? ¿No vas a venir por el? — La pelinegra se burló pero al ver que Orihime ya no se levantaba se aburrió. — Tch, si ya no vas a venir por el mejor lo dejamos donde debe estar. — Levanto la caja y estaba a punto de tirarlo al piso cuando una mano la detuvo.

— Oigan ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? — Un muy molesto Ichigo caminaba de regreso con su bebida cuando vio aquella cruel escena.

— Ahh, K-Kurosaki-sempai. — Murmuro sonrojada la chica.

— Les he preguntado ¿qué estaban haciendo? — El agarre en la chica se hizo más fuerte sacándole un quejido de dolor.

— N-nada sempai. — Respondió inocentemente la castaña. — Solo jugábamos.

— Si eso, solo jugábamos. — La rubia siguió la corriente.

— ¿Acaso me creen imbécil? — Dijo en tono mortal, se podía ver como Orihime sollozaba, pues hipaba y sus hombros subían y bajaban sin control.

— S-solo queríamos que dejara en paz a sempai. — Murmuro la líder casi echándose a llorar por la fuerza que Ichigo estaba aplicando, este sin la menor delicadeza soltó a la chica tirándola al suelo, pero no sin antes quitarle el paquete negro.

— ¿Dejarme en paz? ¡¿Quién se creen que soy?! — Les grito molesto. — Soy perfectamente capáz de cuidarme yo solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos la de tres cobardes que molesta n a una sola persona. — Las miro fríamente y paso al lado de ellas sin importarle que una de ellas comenzara a llorar.

Lentamente el pelinaranja se acercó a la pelirroja y puso el paquete frente a ella.

— Inoue, esto es tuyo. — Trato de animarla.

—… — La muchacha no dijo nada y solo tomo el paquete frente a ella.

— ¿Inoue?

— Gracias, p-pero… — Sintió su vista nublarse nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Esta arruinado! — Sollozó.

— Inoue… — Se sentía impotente, si hubiese llegado un par de minutos antes, tal vez habría podido recuperar el paquete sin que recibiera daño, al final si que había hecho un honmei para alguien, era doloroso, pero lo que más le dolía era verla llorando. — No te preocupes, estoy seguro que a quien se lo des, si te ama, lo aceptara, no importa en qué estado se encuentre. — Que importaba si esas tres locas los escuchaban decir esas cosas, si por el fuera podían irse mucho al demonio.

— Y-yo… yo quería… — A pesar de las lágrimas sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miraron directamente a Ichigo. Se lo diría ¿Qué más daba? — Yo quería… dárselo a… a Kurosaki-sempai, pero… ¡ahora… esta horrible! — Hipo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas sin éxito, más sin embargo fue sorprendida al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y ser llevadas al pecho masculino en un abrazo protector.

Ichigo sentía su corazón latir al 1000 por hora, así que… era él, todo ese tiempo perdido que pudieron estar juntos, solo por el miedo de ambos a perder una boba amistad… y era correspondido. Se sintió como un idiota, pero estaba feliz al mismo tiempo ¡que contradictorio era estar enamorado! Lenta y dolorosamente se separó de ella y le limpio dulcemente las lágrimas con los pulgares, ella veía tan tierna e inocente con ese sonrojo que quería besarla ahí mismo.

— ¿Es… para mi? — Pregunto idiotamente y quiso darse una bofetada a sí mismo.

—… — Asintió suavemente.

— ¿Puedo… tenerlo? — Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

— P-pero… probablemente este… — Trato de justificarse totalmente avergonzada.

— No me importa. — Le afirmo. — Si tú lo hiciste, no me importa si se convirtió en miles de pedazos. Lo quiero, no importa en qué estado se encuentre. — Le dijo sinceramente.

Orihime alzo tímidamente el paquete en dirección del pelinaranja y sus labios temblaron un poco.

— Kurosaki-sempai, m-me gustas… ¿P-podrías aceptar este chocolate co… como símbolo de mis… sentimientos? — Agacho un poco su cabeza para evitar que el viera su cara totalmente roja.

— Si, lo aceptare con gusto. — Al tomar el paquete sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Orihime, sacándole un suspiro a la joven. — Porque también me gustas. — Confesó Ichigo abriendo la caja y probando uno de los pedazos de aquel dulce manjar. — Orihime. — La llamo por su nombre, haciendo que en la cara de la ojigris se mostrara toda la alegría que sentía. — Esta delicioso, gracias.

Por su parte las 3 fans de Ichigo se quedaron congeladas al ver la escena.

Ichigo Kurosaki…

El chico más hot…

El más guapo y deseado por casi toda la plantilla estudiantil femenina de la escuela…

¡¿HABIA ACEPTADO UN HONMEI CHOCO?!

Para cuando el almuerzo termino y Orihime volvió a su clase, Tatsuki no pudo evitar ver restos de lágrimas en su cara y queria matar al responsable, pero al interrogar a su amiga y cuando esta le había confesado todo lo que paso se le fueron las ganas de golpear a aquellas locas, porque después de todo ¿Qué podría ser mas doloroso que ver al chico de sus sueños aceptando los sentimientos de otra en su cara?

Al terminar las clases de ese 14 de febrero, el rumor que circulaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria Karakura se confirmó.

Cuando la plantilla estudiantil vio a un Kurosaki Ichigo esperar a Inoue Orihime a la salida de clases y el cargaba amablemente la mochila de la muchacha…Y la besaba en los labios frente a toda la escuela, rompiendo los corazones de varias fans del pelinaranja y quebrando las ilusiones de algunos seguidores de la ojigris.

" _ **Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?"**_

 _Fernando Pessoa (1888-1935)_

 _Escritor y poeta portugués._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Honmei Choco:** Chocolate que se regala en San Valentín a la persona amada, suele mejor el de mejor calidad comprado por las chicas o suele ser hecho a mano por ellas.

 **Sewa Choco:** Chocolate de agradecimiento que se da a los amigos, compañeros de trabajo, maestros, sempais, etc.

 **Uwabaki:** Zapatos especiales que se usan dentro de las escuelas en Japón ya saben que en ese pais no se usan los zapatos dentro de las casas o edificios para que la "suciedad" no entre en los al lugar.

 **Notas**

Se me escapo la miel esta vez, no estoy segura si hare algo para el 14 de marzo que es el White day (Dia blanco en Japón) pero hare lo posible, si les gusto no olviden dejarme una galletita (review)

 **Besos y abrazos de mazapán**

 **Sibreka**


End file.
